wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fankriss the Unyielding
thumb|Fankriss the Unyielding Fankriss the Unyielding is a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. It is orange and resembles a centipede. =Abilities= * Mortal Wound - Stackable Debuff on the MT that reduces healing by 10%. This is a cleave attack so it can hit multiple people in front of him. (Very similar in shape, design, and abilities to Kurinnaxx) * During the fight the bugs, Vekniss Hatchlings, similar to those that you killed to get to the boss will spawn and swarm the group. With each spawn one player will be ported and rooted in one of the small acloves around the room. These bugs hit harder than the Vekniss Drones you fought to get to him. * During the fight Level 63 elite worms will spawn from Fankriss approximately every 30 seconds. =Tactics= *To get to him you will run through Vekniss Drones and Vekniss Soldiers. Your main tank will tank the Soldiers. Their only special ability is an armor debuff. Mages will AoE the Drones with help from Warlocks. Each Mage should have a buddy to watch them, and the encounter is similar to Broodlord Lashlayer, however the non elites are on a quicker spawn so KEEP MOVING! *Fankriss is very easy to tank. All you need is 2 tanks to rotate. Hatchlings will spawn and they hit hard! Have another tank gather them up and tank them. If you have enough tanks use 2. *Elite worms spawn occasionally. Have an offtank tank them and Rogues deal with them (Maybe Hunters too), but do not leave them be. Yes, they will respawn after time, however 4 of them running rampant on Healers is a no go and they cannot be feared. *Magi, Warlocks, Hunters and 2 tanks will be attacking Fankriss. If you have an abundance of Rogues consider putting a couple on him too. You will need to go all out throughout the battle. *Do not try AoEing the Hatchlings as there are around 16 of them and they hit for 700-800 on a clothie. Clothies will die and they will eat healers. Have a tank try and tank some, even if it's not many it will help. *Be liberal in your use of fear, Warlock AoE fear is invaluable as is the Warrior Intimidating shout. *Off tanks (ie Worm tanks) should watch the healers with one eye. It is important not to let them be savaged by hatchlings or worms. *Other than that it is a question of DPS. And, the DPS is perhaps the most important thing in this battle. DPS classes will not need any healing as long as they are just attacking Fankriss or a worm (Warlocks may get aggro from fear). In fact the only classes who should need healing are Warriors if everything is going well, meaning if you have an abundance of healers let some DPS. Differing Opinions If you post any comments here, please be sure to add your signature. The button looks like this: http://www.wowwiki.com/stylesheets/images/button_sig.png *'Person 1:' Please don't listen to this strategy, it's incorrect and will NOT work. The bugs do not cap out and if left alone will wreck the raid, we've had around 25 bugs at one time. **'Person 2:' To above - try to tank some bugs, but try to fear the others. It is DPS which is most important, and that can make this fight tricky to begin with) **'Person 3:' We've had good luck with an AoE point that overlaps Fankriss, drag all mobs into it, rogues on the snakes, everyone else on Fankriss. **'Person 4:' Well theres three spawn points with 8 bugs out of each if i recall, so that would be 24, so maybe he just miscounted when he said 16. In any case, the warrior fears cant be relied on next patch, and i know as long as mages dont aoe I could tank these bugs, or possibly even a soul link warlock with a paly healing them/pet. **'Person 5:' Well after 1.10 patch they will boost the 24? bugs aswell making them frenzy after roughly 20 seconds, meaning Aoe is important to get them down, don't think a tank or 2 can be kept alive with 24 frenzy mobs on em. **'Person 6:' Next patch intimidating shout is being nerfed, relying on it in a strategy will only gimp your raid in the future. Person 4 has the right idea, watch the spawn points and deal with the bugs appropriately. **'Person 7:' The big problem in this fight is dealing with the hatchlings. One warrior can take one point and the first wave of hatchlings fine, the next 1-2 waves become troublesome and eventually will overwhelm the warrior in terms of damage. A tip on how to properly deal with them and some details on how they work would be good, the info currently on this page seems to be faulty. Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses